1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an X-ray diagnostic installation of the type having an X-ray tube, a voltage generator, a solid state X-ray detector, an image system and a playback device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods are in use for registering medical projection X-ray images. The following exposure systems are currently employed:
(1) cassettes with films in combination with scintillation foils;
(2) cassettes with storage foils;
(3) X-ray image intensifier with following camera; and
(4) solid state detectors.
The exposure systems deliver the X-ray images either only after being developed (1) or read out (2) or they are heavy and bulky (3 and 4). Rigid cassettes with film/foil systems (1) or storage foils (2) that exhibit the above disadvantages have been hitherto employed for mobile applications. A lightweight detector that supplies the images in real time and is sufficiently flat so that it also could be employed in bed exposures would, however, be more desirable. Another unfavorable aspect of the aforementioned conventional detectors is that they are rigid and cannot be adapted to the surface profile of the subject, i.e., the patient to be examined.